A Little Piece Of Heaven
by TheMonarchyOfRoses
Summary: What happens when a certian personification of Northern Italy rejects a marriage proposal from a certain personification of Germany? A brutal bloody love. Based off of Avenged Sevenfold's "A Little Piece Of Heaven".


Ludwig was setting the table for the romantic dinner planned by him and his lover; the bubbly, happy, and sexy Feliciano. Ludwig left the cooking up to Feliciano of course, since it would just not be a romantic dinner without Italian cooking.

While Feliciano was just almost done stirring the pasta, Ludwig made sure he looked as sharp as he could. His hair was slicked back, like usual, his teeth were brushed, and he was wearing his best suit. Now, why would he dress up for a dinner? This wasn't just a romantic dinner... Ludwig was planning to propose to Feliciano.

Nervousness wrapped his stomach, tightening its grip by each passing moment, teasing the laws of reality by making them feel like eternity. What if he said no? Ludwig wouldn't be able to handle rejection of that magnitude. Oh God, where are the proposing manuals when you freaking need them?!

"Ve~ Doitsu! The pasta is ready!" The bubbly Italian cheered, cuing him to sit down and eat. He took one last look in the mirror, took a deep breath, and went to the dinner table. Feliciano has set two plates of steaming angel hair pasta with mushroom and tomato sauce. The spices and scents tickled Ludwig's nose, triggering a response from his hungry stomach. Feliciano poured two glasses of wine. Ludwig may need more than one at the moment.

"Ve~ Doitsu, what's wrong? Are you not happy with the pasta?" Feliciano asked, worried that his perfect pasta streak was coming to an end.

"No, it's not that." Ludwig looked around, looking for something to distract them. He looked on the cheek of his lover, only to find a little pasta sauce. He leaned over and slowly/seductively liked it off, triggering a giggle from his lover.

"Thank you!" He giggled. Ludwig looked at this smiling face and relaxed a bit. Maybe this would turn out just fine.

"Feliciano, can I ask you something?" Ludwig asked, a little more confident.

"Ve~ Sure! What is it?" He asked, not anticipating a proposal. Ludwig, getting down on one knee, looked into Feliciano's innocent caramel eyes with his piercing ocean blue ones.

"W-Will you marry me?" He asked, pulling out a 20- karat diamond ring.

Feliciano marveled at it's beauty. Ludwig must have spent a fortune! Not ever in his life had he seen such a beautiful ring. He looked back at Ludwig, who was nervously smiling and had a pleading look in his eyes. He took a deep breath, and braced himself.

"No..."

Ludwig was shocked. Did Feliciano, the love of his life, just say no?! This had to be a joke... If only it were.

"Why?" Ludwig asked, crushed by Feliciano's answer. He didn't really want another one, but he just had to know.

"Doitsu... we are doing so well right now... why ruin that?" Feliciano replied, trying to be as easy as he could... that's a little hard when you've just rejected somebody who loved you and whom you loved.

The look in Ludwig's eyes went from hurt and shattered to... _evil and sinister._ He forcefully took a hold of Feliciano's wrist, not daring to let go.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" He screamed, fear running through his veins faster than blood.

Ludwig unmercifully responded "What you did to me." Grabbing the nearest steak knife, he stabbed Feliciano in the sternum, slowly turning it in circles while in his chest. Feliciano screamed in unimaginable pain, but his cries were only encouragement for him to continue. He pulled the knife out, licking the blood off clean. Then, stabbed right above his heart. He took it out immediately, not focusing on one pain spot at a time. He stabbed right next to it. Repeat. When the stabbing was done, the wounds made a geometric heart over his weakly-beating cardiac muscle. Gently lifting his chin, Ludwig softly yet passionately kissed his Italian lover, his last time as the living. He broke this last kiss by slitting Feliciano's throat, sending him to the floor.

…...

And that was it. Feliciano is dead. Ludwig dropped the knife and sat down. The candles flickered out, leaving him in total darkness. As if he could be in anymore. He just sat there, with no thoughts coursing through his mind. That meant no remorse. No guilt. Like he didn't do anything wrong.

He walked over to Feliciano's still, lifeless corpse, that would drown in his own blood if he even survived. "Oh, Feliciano" He calmly said, "Look at the mess you've made." He picked him up, and took him to the bathroom the get him... cleaned up.

_Le Time Skip_

Ludwig made progress he was proud of. He cleaned the blood off, he embalmed him, and did other things to help preserve his youth. He looked at the clock, which read 11:00 P.M. Ludwig smirked and carried the naked former Feliciano into the bedroom the once, or always, shared. Ludwig knew what his intentions were.

He took off his belt, making a snap noise. Oh, how that turned Feliciano on before. He took off his pants, revealing he wasn't wearing anything underneath. Despite the night's events, he thought that after Feliciano said yes, they would make love. Now, Ludwig shall make hate, with the body that has no soul because he forced it away before it's time.

Getting on top of him, he kissed his stone cold lips that used to be warm and full of passion. He lead the kissing trail down to his heart, and liked the stitches that made a heart over a heart. He licked in that shape three times, then noticed that his erection was now throbbing, demanding the tension to be released. Ludwig didn't need to wait for Feliciano's consent anymore. After, the dead can't say no.

He thrust-ed himself into Feliciano, half expecting a whimper or moan. Although he wasn't surprised to only hearing the silence so loud, he was a little disappointed. Oh well, it's not like he had to impress anybody at this point.

He relentlessly pumped in and out of Feliciano, feeling freedom to explore his limits, and see how he can expand them. Feliciano's never been this good in bed, and Ludwig's never been this deep inside of him before.

After holding on for a good half hour, he finally let his seed release with in his partner. He arched his back in the pleasure, letting it all go. He actually moaned from his orgasm. It's just... indescribable. Pulling out of him, he pulled the covers over their limp and very limp bodies.

Ludwig pulled out one of his special cigars and enjoyed the smoke fill his lungs. He exhaled with a smile on his face. He took another puff, then leaned over to Feliciano, exhaling in his mouth.

"Try it." He said. "It's not like it can hurt you now." He looked up at the clock. 12:59!? Ludwig was surprised, their sex never lasted this long. Wrapping Feliciano in his arms, he drifted off to sleep, dreaming about the future they could have had...

….. and the better future he will make.

.

.

.

.

.

.

A while has gone by, and this was like a little piece of Heaven for Ludwig. He had to cook and clean, and there was the occasional body part falling off, but the quite in the house made it more relaxing. And, he got to make love/hate to Feliciano when ever he wanted to. Why would he change that?

It was dinner time, and Ludwig had his meal in mind. Although it would be messy preparing, the principle made the taste fifty times better.

He set down Feliciano at the end of the table, the seat he last sat in alive. Taking a look at the heart scar over the retired muscle, he took a deep breath, and forced his hand into his chest. He finally managed to pull it out...

Ludwig sat down after preparing his dinner. He got the same knife and started cutting it into manageable bites. He took the first bite, and it put him into a trance/flashback with the taste; it was the same as the emotion he felt when rejected: Bitter. After taking the second bite, it began have a delicious taste. He cut off a piece, and offered it to Feliciano. The corpse gave no response.

Ludwig chuckled to himself. "Thought so."

In Ludwig's mind, this was more romantic than the other dinner.

…...

After dinner, he put Feliciano in his shrine. It was decorated with pictures of them together and some candles. He just watched T.V., like he always did after dinner. It was all going to plan...

NOT!

Before Ludwig could even fathom it, a shaking was taking over the force in the room. This wasn't the earthquake... it was as if a supernatural force erupted in uneasiness and released its tension there. And in the tension, there was power, power that went to... Feliciano.

Feliciano's caramel eyes angrily opened, revealing vengeance as his eyesight.

Freaking out, Ludwig ran out of the comfort of his house/mausoleum to his car. Starting it, he drove to, well, anywhere but there. Apparently, when you resurrect, you gain lightning speed, since Feliciano was right on his heels. Ludwig ran out of gas, so he sought safety in the graveyard. He hid behind a gravestone that had angels crying in sorrow on it.

'Okay,' he thought, 'You're cracking up. Just go home now.'

He went form behind the statue to out in the open, convinced he was safe.

Tough shit, buddy.

He felt the sharpest pain in his chest, making him close his eyes. When he opened them, he saw Feliciano's hand in it, and had the most unforgiving look in his eyes, accompanied by a sinister grin. Gasping, he witnessed Feliciano break his heart- again, and literally- as it was pulled out of his chest and a bite was taken out of it.

The final darkness took over, letting Ludwig know his time is gone.

Fire. There was just fire. And Pain.

'Where am I?' Ludwig thought to himself, not having even the slightest idea.

"Welcome to Hell, 'Doitsu'." Ludwig turned around to see nobody but Feliciano, not restored to his former glory.

"Why?!" Ludwig screamed, not accepting this as his final fate.

"Look at the wall and see." Ludwig complied, and looked at the inferno called a wall. He saw... his past. Proposing... rejection... murder... necrophilia... the meal...

This was too much for Ludwig. He dropped to his knees, weeping like a newborn. Feliciano just looked at him with no pity, no urge to help. Ludwig was now in his place- scared and in pain.

"Feliciano, Feliciano, please, I will suffer forever for you!"

"Not long enough." He simply retorted.

"I'll make it up to you!"

"I'll do what ever you want me to do!" Ludwig pleaded. Feliciano looked at him, seeing the emotion that was vacant for so long- remorse.

"Well, then I'll break you, you're unchained."

Ludwig and Feliciano are coming back, and they'll live forever. Now, they've decided to have a wedding... and start the killing.

…...

At the wedding chapel, Arthur and Alfred were at the altar. Many people were there. Yao was marrying them, and it was a beautiful service.

"Who ever thinks these two should not be wed, speak now, or forever hold your peace, aru." Yao said. He was about to speak again, but was stopped from the undead Feli and Ludwig. Holding chainsaws, they pulled the cords, activating the deafening noise.

"Ve- Sorry, but it's out turn." Feli evily said. Screams filled the empty space that the chainsaws did not.

It was beyond bloody massacre. When Roderich yelled, Ludwig slit his throat. When Natalia cried, Italy gouged her eyes out. It got worse. With the lighting falling all over, one light casted Feli's shadow on the window, showing him proudly holding his chainsaw, until the blood from Peter's jugular covered the window completely.

Feli and Ludwig made Wang undead. They both got to the altar, finally doing what should have been done a long time ago.

"Ludwig, do you take this man to death for the rest of your unnatural life?"

"I do."

"Feli, do you take this woman to death for the rest of your unnatural life?"

"I do." And with that, Ludwig slipped on the ring that belonged on Feli all this time.

"I now pronounce you married."

Taking two holy cups, they let them fill half way with the blood from the ceiling. By drinking the blood of the innocent, they were now eternally condemned to spread more blood of the innocent, working for the Devil himself. Madness, chaos, and blood would be the colors of life and the Earth.

And with that, they walked out, hand in hand, married evily for eternity and Hell after.


End file.
